


Statue de Pierre

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [3]
Category: Blood+
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s), Side Story, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Comment meurt une Reine ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net en 2009/2010 et est une des histoires annexes de Revanche.

Un énième matin venait de se lever. Saëlle en avait perdu le compte des centaines d'années plus tôt. A son âge, une aube de plus ou de moins n'avait guère d'importance.

La grande Reine soupira en quittant son lit. La journée n'avait pas encore commencé mais elle la fatiguait déjà. Où était donc passé l'enthousiasme de ses jeunes années ? Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle était devenue Grande Reine... Et si malheureuse en même temps. En devenant Grande Reine, elle avait perdu une tante, presque une mère. Cette perte était terrible et elle lui avait fait ressentir avec encore plus d'acuité celle de sa sœur.

_Armaëlle..._

Sa sœur et elle s'étaient toujours si bien entendues. Personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle mais Armaëlle et elle avaient tout de même dû se battre l'une contre l'autre parce que c'était la règle et c'était Saëlle qui avait gagné ce combat maudit.

Comme chaque matin les mêmes gestes... Saëlle se levait puis se dirigeait vers sa table de toilette afin de se rafraîchir. Elle appelerait ensuite une de leurs servantes humaines pour l'aider à se vêtir, normalement du moins car ce matin-là, son regard tomba sur le petit coffre de bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la table de toilette.

Pourquoi décida-t-elle de l'ouvrir ce matin-là alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années ?

Dans ce coffre, il y avait deux fioles de sang... Un sang extraordinaire, celui de sa sœur et le sien. En regardant les deux fioles, on aurait pu croire que ce sang avait été pris la veille alors qu'Armaëlle et elle l'avaient recueilli des centaines d'années plus tôt.

Saëlle prit la fiole contenant le sang de sa sœur. Deux fioles de sang et une promesse... Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

_« Si je survis, je promet de faire mon devoir. Je donnerai des enfants à notre Clan et j'essaierai de le servir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais si la solitude est trop lourde, je te rejoindrai en prenant ce sang. »_

La porte de la chambre de Saëlle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup. La grande Reine se retourna. Son Chevalier, Maek, se tenait sur le seuil. Derrière lui, Ishta et Eksos. Les trois plus vieux Chevaliers de leur Clan affichaient un air triste mais résigné. Si elle avait décidé de mourir, ils ne feraient rien pour l'en empêcher.

Maek s'approcha lentement d'elle, son regard aussi vert que celui de sa Reine, ancré dans le sien.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Saëlle regarda longuement son Chevalier. Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au village lors de l'un de ses vagabondages et lorsque le temps était venu, elle l'avait élu et il était devenu son Chevalier.

L'amour qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux était celui d'un frère et d'une sœur. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'avait partagé Armaëlle et son Chevalier, rencontré lors de leur voyage initiatique... Amour passionné... Bûlant... Destructeur... Sa sœur avait préféré se laissait tuer plutôt que d'être touchée par un autre homme que son Chevalier.

Saëlle n'était pas fière de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Pour être en mesure de faire son devoir, elle avait besoin de cet homme et cela même s'il était devenu fou à la suite la mort de sa Reine. Maek et elle l'avaient fait prisonnier et lorsque le temps était venu pour Saëlle d'accomplir le plus grand devoir d'une Reine, elle était retournée le voir et elle... Elle... Par tous les Dieux, elle avait tellement honte... Mais c'était son devoir. Elle devait donner deux nouvelles Reines au Clan et telle une mante religieuse, elle avait tué le père de ses enfants dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. C'était ce que le Chevalier de sa sœur lui avait demandé.

« Tu veilleras sur eux pour moi ? » demanda Saëlle à son Chevalier.

Maek inclina légèrement la tête. Sa Reine alla se recoucher dans son lit. Elle allait rejoindre les Reines endormies mais elle, elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Elle ne serait plus qu'une statue supplémentaire pour le Mausolée...

« Apporte-moi la fiole s'il te plait. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
